


Hallow's End and A Thankful Rebirth

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Birthday Kiryu!, Kalin Kessler Birth Satisfaction Festival, Kalin Kessler Birthday Festival 2020, Poetry, Post-Canon, Romance, Treasonshipping - Freeform, Yukyo, 鬼柳京介生誕祭2020, 鬼柳京介誕生満足祭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Hallow's End made him feel alone, but maybe all he needed, was a reminder of what he had. There is someone who is always there to remind him, that he should be thankful for his rebirth.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Kiryuu Kyousuke, Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Hallow's End and A Thankful Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> His birthday starts on the end of Hallow's End (Halloween) the Day of horrors and nightmares. He has lived through more horrors than most people would imagine, yet this year is different for he now begins anew, one with less sorrow and daily horrors. This is for Kiryu Kyousuke's birthday! Fic contains some Treasonshipping (Yukyo). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was quiet out this evening. Looking out into the distance Kiryu felt uneasy.

He should feel better since Yusei and the others trip to Crashtown sometime ago but now…

Now he feels as though he is missing something. Something out of reach that he can’t place. Not that he knows why. He has Nico and West now to look after, people who embrace him for who he is, and a place to call home after so long.

Then why does he feel like something is missing still?

Sighing, he continues to look out into the distance. Wind blowing against his face as he looks out into the distance. Nico and West are out trick or treating, something they haven’t done since their father brought them to Crashtown. He let them go knowing that they'll be safe. The citizens took a liking to them especially after Kiryu, the town’s hero along with Yusei and Team Satisfaction, is the one looking out for them. It gave him some time to be alone and gather himself.

Kiryu just looked wistfully out at the sunset, he didn’t know how much time had passed.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of an engine coming toward his place. 

It sounded an awful lot like…. Could it be??? 

Kiryu scrambled towards the front. His breath heavy as he glimpsed at the other sitting atop a signature crimson Duel Runner.

Yusei Fudo dismounted his runner, turning to him with a soft smile, something sparking in his eyes as he looked at the other after sometime. He looked better more or less. 

Shaking his head, he gave the other a soft smile. His joy was trimmed down as to not burst into glee upon seeing his old friend. 

“It’s been a while Yusei. Now, what brings you here to my humble abode?”

“Oh nothing much I just thought it would be nice to visit once I got a break from all my work.” Yusei began shifting a bit nervously, almost uncertain of what he wanted to say next, which brought an amused smile on Kiryu’s face. It was always a treat to see Yusei be so nervous to say what he wanted to Kiryu sometimes. It brought fond memories of them back in Team Satisfaction, when they would eventually sit and bond over small talk, share secrets, and just listen to what the other wanted to say. The scene in front of him reminding him of how some things may never change.

“Plus I kind of wanted to see you again. Everyone else is too busy or too far to come visit on such short notice and I thought, maybe you and I could at least hang out again?” Yusei looked to the side bashfully, as if he would get laughed at for such a selfish desire.

Heh it seems like Yusei isn’t the only one wanting. They really are made for each other as Jack and Crow would always tease them. Not that he doesn’t mind it. 

Chuckling softly, Kiryu held out his hand for the other. “Well then, I guess it’s just you and me. At least until the kids come back, til then I hope you don’t mind that it’s just the two of us.” Winking at the other as he led him into the small residence. Yusei followed after him with that soft smile that always warmed Kiryu’s heart whenever he would see it.

Kiryu could already see, could already  _ feel  _ that things are looking up for him. Maybe all he needed was to be reminded that he was remembered. That this hallowed feeling he had was just, him yearning for his bonds to be reassured that they won’t go away. That he still has a place in his friends’ and especially Yusei’s life. 

Kiryu always struggled with this empty feeling following his resurrection. He always wasn’t sure if he deserved it, let alone would have need of it. 

Now more than ever, Kiryu is thankful he has been given a second chance through his rebirth. 

* * *

_ Two souls once lost and alone, now together and very well known _

_ In which the rebirth of one leads to the search of another _

_ Now reunited, they are together _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it everyone! Thanks for reading! I know technically his birthday isn't until tomorrow which is November 1st, but since Japan is/was already on the 1st I wrote it according to his origins. ;3
> 
> Plus what is anything with Kiryu without some Treasonshipping/Yukyo implied content from me! ♥
> 
> Please leave a review or kudos if you liked it! Until next time my readers!


End file.
